Winchesters and Willows- Part One: Meet the Willows
by DaughterofDionysus
Summary: Whilst visiting the Roadhouse, Sam and Dean meet a hunter: Jayda Willow. The three end up working a job together, totally normal, right? Kind of... None of them know this is the beginning of something big, huge even. (Part of a series I'm starting, Winchesters and Willows. Part One is set some time after s02e03 and before s02e10.)
1. Meetings in All the Usual Places

The cassette slipped smoothly into the stereo and Jayda Willow turned it up to almost full volume as Green Day blared out of the speakers. Rain was beating down on the windscreen as the dark green car pulled up in the parking lot outside of the Roadhouse. Taking a moment to assess the situation, inside her car, Jay sighed, leaned over to the passenger seat, picked up her backpack and, after a minute's more contemplation, ducked out of the car and sprinted for the door of the Roadhouse. The wind tore at her dark, unevenly cut hair and the tails of her long leather coat flapped as the wind rushed past her.

Jay opened the door to be bombarded with the scent of smoking, alcohol and something akin to that of wet dogs, in front of her sat an interesting mixture of people (mostly hunters) playing poker, drinking, eating and smoking. Carefully stepping over some poor sod lying comatose on the hard floorboards she sidled up the bar, seated herself on a stool and glanced around the packed room, exchanging several nods with hunters she knew and placing her backpack at her feet. Outside the windows of the Roadhouse dark seemed to creeping in, there were a crashes of thunder and lightning which lit up the outside world for seconds at a time. Ellen, having spotted Jay, came over to take her order.

"A room and a beer, if you've got either." Jay said with a familiar smile to the older woman.

Ellen nodded, "We've got both." She turned to fetch Jay's beer and then turned back to her, placing it on the bar in front of her and waiting patiently for her payment.

A small stack of dollar bills were placed in Ellen's hand and she glanced at Jay in surprise, "I just finished a hunt." Jay explained, taking a swig of her drink. "I'll be here for a little while as I figure out where next."

"Ah," Ellen nodded in understanding and moved away to serve her next customer, and if it hadn't been for the bottle in Jay's hand it would have been impossible to know she'd been there at all.

Hours passed and the bar emptied until the only people remaining were the hunters that had booked a room or the ones too drunk to drive and were going to have to spend the night, what was left of it anyway, on the floor. Seeing as she had had only had a few beers Jay was still coherent and watched on with a slight smile as Ellen ushered the last hunters out of the door and into the wind that was screeching like a banshee with the stinging rain.

Just as Ellen was locking the door for the night there came a call from the other side, "Ellen! Don't tell me you locking the door just as we arrive is more than just a coincidence?" With a grin, that she managed to be rid of once she came into sight of who was outside, Ellen nodded a friendly greeting to Sam and Dean Winchester as they walked inside. Both soaked to the skin and Sam's longer hair sporting an interesting windswept look that Jay doubted could be called style at all. Jay didn't recognise the two brothers from experience and with a slight shrug slipped off of her stool and, having left her payment on the bar, started towards the stairs.

Sam shook out his hair, soaking Dean anew and smirked as his brother glared at him. "Dude, not cool."

Ellen quickly interceded before a full blown argument could take place, "What are you two boys doing here?" She asked.

"We wanted to talk to Ash," Sam answered. "See if there are any updates and if not, then a job."

Dean nodded and walked over to the bar, leaving Sam to talk details with Ellen. It just so happened that as he did so Dean very nearly walked into Jay, however, the two's quick reactions simply left them standing looking at each other.

"Hey," He said, a grin forming on his face as he gave her a quick once over. Rolling her eyes and grinning at him mischievously Jay held out a hand to him.

"Hi," She said, and, as Dean leaned slightly closer to her to shake her outstretched hand, muttered to him, "I guess subtlety isn't your strong suit."

Dean cocked an eyebrow and crossed his arms, still grinning, as he studied her with new interest. "You know, most women would be swooning at that look."

"Well," Jay shrugged, "Clichés and all that."

"It's nice to meet someone original," Dean said, maintaining a serious expression for only a moment before returning to his sly grin.

Sam now walked over and looked at Jay with a friendly smile, "Hello," He glanced at Dean, "I see you've met my charming brother."

Jay nodded, "Yeah, though I'm not sure charming is the right word." She said, shooting a smirk at Dean who grinned. "I'm Jay." She added, realising she was yet to introduce herself.

"I'm Sam and this is Dean," Sam said, before Dean could get a word in.

"Ah, the Winchester brothers." Jay said with a nod, "Sorry about your dad." She said, genuine sympathy lacing her voice.

Dean and Sam exchanged glances and turned back to Jay, "How do you know about that?" Dean asked, his eyes narrowed.

"Come on, every hunter this side of Hell and then some know about what happened to the legendary John Winchester." She said, looking at the two with no signs of being intimidated.

"How much, exactly?" Sam asked hesitantly.

Jay shrugged, "Just what we need to, he's dead."

The look passed between the brothers again, this time their expressions were more relaxed though.

Taking a glance at her watch, Jay said, "I'd love to stay and swap what I'm sure are incredibly dramatic and chilling back stories," She said with a small smirk. "But, I just finished a hunt and... you know... The job's never over."

The brothers nodded and Sam raised a hand in farewell, then walked over to the bar and continued talking to Ellen.

"Sleep well, Jay." Dean called after her, a cheeky grin on his face.

Jay paused in her step on the stairs and glanced at Dean over her shoulder, her currently mossy green eyes twinkling with amusement. "You too, Dean." She called back, quickly continuing with her smooth ascent of the stairs.

* * *

By one in the morning Dean and Sam had discovered that Ash would be no help to them until dawn at least and had moved up to their own room.

"She was interesting," Sam remarked to Dean as his brother emerged from the bathroom. Dean nodded, dropping onto his bed and looking across to Sam.

"I thought so too. I'd give myself," He paused and thought for a moment. "Two, maybe three, days." He said with a grin.

Sam rolled his eyes and flopped so that he was lying down on his own bed, "I dunno, Dean. She didn't seem like the type."

"And that's what you said in Oregon," Dean said pointedly, "And look who had to do that job basically solo."

With a small sigh Sam spoke again, "All right," He conceded. "Yeah, I was wrong in Oregon. But, she's a hunter. And, well, shouldn't you find out more about her before you start hitting on her."

"Yeah," Dean said honestly, "I totally agree with what you're saying." He continued, reaching to flick off the light switch.

"Really?" Sam asked in surprise.

"Totally," Dean answered with a smirk that seemed to carry through his voice, "I'm very interested in 'getting to know her better'."

Sam groaned and rolled onto his side, "Oh, God."

"Hey, call me Dean." He chuckled and was answered by a muffled, "Just shut up and go to sleep, jerk."

Dean smirked, "Bitch."


	2. A New Hunt?

At ten in the morning Jay had already been and had breakfast, she had also managed to catch Ash and get some valuable information about some free cases. She had then gone back up to her room, dug out her laptop, made a start on research and was deciding where to travel to next. Jay was working at a small, round table in her room, various books and a map spread around where her laptop was placed, it was still raining outside; though the wind had receded and there certainly wasn't any thunder or lightning.

* * *

Down in the bar Dean and Sam had just finished breakfast and were talking to Ash. "And then there's this job in South Dakota..." Ash trailed off, "Wait, no. Sorry boys, that one's taken."

Dean glanced up, a disappointed expression on his face. "Who by?" He asked, thinking if they knew the hunter then maybe they could team up on the job.

"That chick... Jay, I think." Ash said absently, "Anyway, she seemed to have much the same reaction as you two."

Sam leaned forwards on the table, his fingers laced together and looked at Ash curiously. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well, she seemed to think there was something funny going on with it too." Ash said with a shrug, "Or, at least, seemed to make some connection."

Dean had grinned at the mention of Jay and stood up, his chair scraping back. "Thanks, Ash." He said, Ash merely shrugged and began to gather up the papers on the table they'd been gathered around.

"Wait," Sam grabbed Dean's arm and pulled him back down, "Ash, what do you know about her? The girl, Jay."

"I wouldn't call her a girl, Sam. She's got about two years on you, and she's been hunting since she could form a coherent word and hold up a gun." Ash said, leaning back in the chair and looking at the two. "Her full name is Jayda Willow," He began. "Ring any bells?"

Dean nodded, "Yeah, the Willows are another of the old hunting families, right?" Ash nodded, "Yeah, on her father's side, her mother was Ananya Tandon."

This time both of the brothers looked blank and Ash gave a heavy sigh, "The Tandons are an old hunting family, too. From India."

Sam had a small frown and Ash smirked, "There are hunters all over the world, Sam. As a matter of fact it would seem to me you'd have to trace way back to find any American blood in Jay's ancestry, seeing as how the Willows are English."

"Anyway, she's travelled all over the world with her parents, you know, on hunts. For the past... seven years they've been hanging around America, north and south." Ash continued, "When Jay was sixteen, both her parents were killed on a hunt. She decided to keep on hunting, her sister went back to England. Got a job. Lives a normal life as far as I know."

"She had a chance at normal and she didn't take it?" Dean asked, "She's crazy." He said with a slight shake of his head.

"I wouldn't be so quick to judge, Dean." Ash said, raising his eyebrows at him. "From what I've heard recently 'normal' isn't working out very well for her sister."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, shifting a little in his chair.

"Well," Ash glanced around quickly. "I shouldn't really be saying this but... Apparently her sister is coming back over to America, she and Jay are meeting in South Dakota."

The brothers exchanged a look, "Well," Dean said, standing up again. "This has been interesting, but we're going to have to go."

"Whatever," Ash shrugged and the brothers walked a little way away.

"Right, I'll go talk to the hot girl and you," Dean pointed at Sam, "Can go get started on research."

"How come I have to do the research?" Sam asked and stood as well, smirking at his brother.

"Because... I'm the eldest and I said so. Plus you're awkward around girls." Dean said quickly, before he practically bolted for the stairs.

* * *

Jay looked up as there was a knock on the door, with a hand on one of her knives she walked over to it and opened the door to greeted by Dean's grinning face.

"Hey, Jay, right?" He asked, though it was more a statement than a question.

Leaning against the door frame, Jay nodded, "That's me. What exactly do you want?" She asked, looking at him and her currently hazel eyes giving away nothing.

Dean could have sworn that her eyes had been green last night, but figured it must have been the poor light. "Heard you'd taken the South Dakota job," Dean said. "And I thought you might need some help."

Jay immediately shook her head, "No, thanks. I don't need protecting, I don't need help and I certainly don't need you Winchester brothers coming in and stealing my job." She said firmly, moving to shut the door.

Dean literally stuck his foot in the doorway, "We just want to help," He said, somewhat unable to believe that he'd just been refused. By a girl at that.

"Move your foot," Jay ordered, struggling to contain a smirk at his obstinance.

"We know something," Dean said quickly, "Something I'll bet you don't."

There was a moment's silence from Jay, then: "What is it?" She asked curiously.

Believing he'd succeeded, Dean grinned. "I'll tell you if you agree to letting us work with you."

Jay's reply was laughter, "Go pull that one on someone two halves short of a brain," She said, "You might have a small chance of success."

"Why won't you work with us?" Dean asked, forcing his tone to become more pleading. "Haven't you worked with other hunters before?"

"Of course I have," She answered, "But this is a big case." Jay said, "And I'm going to solve it." She said confidently, evidently there was no room for argument on that front.

"I know it is," Dean said, "But that's why you'll do better with help, right? And we won't take any of your glory." He added quickly.

Jay crossed her arms, drumming her long fingers as she thought. "Okay," She said slowly, meeting his eyes for a moment. "Then I guess you'd better come on in." Jay turned away and walked back to the table with the natural grace of a predator.

"Don't forget to tell your brother about this, that is, after all, the only reason you came here. Right?" She said, grinning mischievously at Dean who swallowed and ran a hand over his hair.

"Yeah," He said. "Of course."

"Go on then, go fetch him." Jay said, sliding into her seat and looking expectantly at Dean, who gave a short nod and walked out of the room whilst absently wondering if maybe Sam had been right about her.


	3. She's Certainly Different

A day later Dean and Sam stepped out of the Roadhouse having said their goodbyes and waited by the Impala, the sun was shining for the first time in days and as they looked around the parking lot Dean's eyes fell on Jay's car.

"Look at that," Dean said, his voice low and somewhat awestruck. "Is that a-?"

He was cut off as he started to move towards the car and Jay exited the Roadhouse, "Yep, 1967 E type Cabriolet Jaguar."

"She's a classic," Dean murmured, then looked at Jay, "You know about this stuff?"

"Should do," She answered with a grin as she walked around to the trunk. "She's mine, after all."

Sam chuckled as Dean turned to give him a surprised look and then looked back to Jay, "This-" He paused to gesture at the car that she was currently putting her backpack in, "Is your car?"

Jay nodded, "You would not believe the scale of the scam I had to pull to get her." She closed the trunk and moved to the driver's door, looking to the brothers. "So, it's a six hour hour drive to De Smet," Jay said, "Do you want to have a break in the middle, or no?"

Sam looked at Dean, seeing as he would be driving. "We'll check in with you in three hours," Dean said, waving his phone at Jay who nodded.

"Sounds like a plan," She said, sliding into the driver's seat and shutting the door.

* * *

Three hours later Jay answered her phone, turning down her music only slightly. "Yeah?"

"Is that 'Start me up'?" Came Dean's voice through the phone.

"Yeah," Jay confirmed with a chuckle as Dean made a sound of approval.

"Anyway," Dean said, "We're hungry and there's a diner up ahead."

"Got it," Jay answered with a grin, "See ya there. Five minutes." She said, before hanging up and putting her foot down on the gas.

* * *

Sam looked at Dean as he flipped shut his phone, "What?" Dean asked, glancing at his brother and seeing the look.

"You two are like the same person," Sam said with a small chuckle as Dean raised an eyebrow.

"No we're not," He said dismissively.

"Come on, man, she's even the type you like. Black hair, tanned, brown eyes..." Sam trailed off and looked at Dean pointedly.

"I thought her eyes were green," Dean said, determined not to make this easy for Sam.

"How could you be so sure?" He asked with a smirk, "You been spending a lot of time staring into them?"

"Shut up," Dean said with a small smirk and trying to seem nonchalant.

"She likes the same music as you and you're both obsessed by your cars," Sam continued, his smirk growing as he saw Dean's annoyance.

"Sam, I'm driving. I'm older. Shut up," Dean ordered, looking at his brother.

Sam grinned and held up his hands, "Right, shutting up."

* * *

Six hours and one diner later two cars pulled up outside a motel, Jay stretched as she slipped out of her car and then walked around to the trunk to fetch her bag, Sam and Dean did likewise.

"So," she said, shutting the lid of the trunk, "Guess we go interview the relatives of the deceased. What cover are we going for?"

"FBI," Dean answered, hefting his duffel bag onto his shoulder, "There's been more than one death, plus it just gets us where we need to be quicker." He added with a smirk.

Jay nodded, "Well, there's no time like the present." She said, beginning to walk to the motel entrance with Sam and Dean walking in step beside her, "Shall we get our rooms and meet outside in half an hour? Actually," Jay paused and glanced at the brothers, "Make that an hour," she amended with a sly grin. "You two after a six hour drive doesn't leave you looking like the most reliable Feds."

And with that Jay walked to the reception to book her room.

Dean glanced at a slightly offended Sam, "Was she insulting us?" He asked, "I feel like I should be insulted."

Sam shook his head with a small smile, "I don't know, man. But I wouldn't dwell on it, you might pull a muscle." He said a sideways smirk at Dean.

Dean simply snorted and hit his brother's shoulder.


	4. Who Or What Dunnit?

Jay stepped out of her room, having replaced her usual uniform with a tight black skirt that was a little shorter than recommended, shiny black heels that were fractionally higher than suggested, a blouse that was perhaps marginally lower cut than guidelines stated and a fitted suit jacket. However, Jay knew the people she would be interviewing (especially the men) would have no problems with her choice in clothing, she was barely pushing the limits; unlike her sister when she had to suit up. As Jay walked into the parking lot she let down her shoulder length hair and spotted Sam and Dean leaning against the Impala, both looking much fresher and Dean fidgeting slightly in his suit.

"So," Jay began, adjusting her suit using her reflection in the Cabriolet, "Which victim's relatives do you want to speak with?" She asked, turning back to face the brothers. "I assume we're splitting up? To cover more ground."

Sam nodded, "Yeah, we'll go speak to the Greens, you take Mr James." He said.

Jay ducked her head in agreement and glanced at Dean who stared at her shoes with a look of disbelief, "How can you drive in those?" He asked, "That's not practical."

"No," Jay answered, sliding into the Cabriolet, "But there's benefits. Trust me." She said with a wink whilst shutting the door. "I'll see you two later," Jay said, shielding her eyes with her hands as she squinted at the brothers, "Call me if anything major happens."

The two nodded and Sam raised a hand as she pulled out, before climbing into the Impala after Dean.

* * *

Jay carefully ascended the steps to the house, knocked on the door of Mr James, and managed to summon a sympathetic smile as he opened the door, "Mr James?" The tall man nodded, Jay noticed his eyes were slightly blood-shot. She flashed him her FBI badge, "Agent Howell with the FBI, I'm here about the death of your son. May I?" She asked. The man nodded again and opened the door a little wider so that Jay could enter the house, the walls were lined with bookcases, all of them practically exploding with books and most of them looked antique.

"Excuse the mess," Mr James muttered as he led the way down the hall and into the living room, which was similarly decorated. Jay sat on a couch opposite the man, who, she now noticed, had lines around his forehead and mouth that didn't quite match his age.

"So, Mr James," Jay began, pulling a notepad from her inside pocket and a pen.

"Please, call me Simon." He said, shifting a little in his seat.

"Right... Simon." The fake FBI agent nodded, "I just need to ask a few routine questions."  
Simon looked at her steadily, inviting her to carry on.

"Was Luke acting strangely at all before his death?" Jay asked, her eyes not leaving the man in front of her for a second. He paused to think for a moment, it was odd, Jay thought to herself, how he seemed so calm after what had happened.

"No," Simon shook his head with a sense of finality. "Luke was just acting as usual. And he was such a clever boy, it's hard believe he managed to get himself electrocuted. But then, with these storms of late, I suppose it's not that unlikely."  
It was as though he were speaking from a script, the hunter noted, but nodded slightly and carried on with her questioning. "And your son had no enemies to speak of?"  
Simon shook his head immediately, "No. Everybody loved Luke. It may be a practical joke gone terribly wrong, but I highly doubt that."  
"Of course," Jay said slowly, scrutinising the man. He seemed almost scarily unaffected by the death of his son. "Well, I'll leave you in peace." She said, standing up and brushing off her skirt. "I'm very sorry for your loss," She added, looking at Simon closely. He smiled at her and stood as well, "Good luck with your case, Agent, but I'm afraid you'll not find anything worth investigating."  
"Hmm," Jay headed for the door, thoroughly unsettled by the past few minutes. "There's always something going on, sir." She said with a hint of a wry smile, before leaving the house and its strange occupant behind her. As she clicked down the steps, Jay pulled her phone out of her pocket and texted the Winchesters. **'Something off about Mr James. Going to do some digging at motel. See you there.'**

* * *

It was a short drive back to the motel and soon Jay was seated at a table in her room, pouring over the papers of the victims and local lore. Anything that might be useful. She had also dug up substantial information on Mr James, something about him kept bugging her. Not much later there was a knock at the door, when she opened it Jay was faced with the Winchesters.

"Find anything useful?" She asked, while stepping aside to allow them in.

Sam shook his head, "Same as you- Nothing we didn't already know."

Dean glanced around the room with a small smirk, "Nice to see you've kept the place tidy." Jay looked at her heels, which were now at opposite ends of the room, the bed sheets that looked like a failed work of origami, the haphazard plan for the case plastered to the wall. And shrugged.

"Not like I'm living here."

"What did you mean anyway?" Sam asked, dropping down in a chair by the table. "About Mr James?"

"Something about him was just very... off," Jay said, chewing her lip as she stared down at the papers in front of her. "I mean, he didn't seem at all affected by the fact that his son died last week."  
Dean shrugged from the fridge as he pulled out a beer, "Maybe it's just taking a while to hit home. Given another few days and the guy will be crying like a baby." He said as he popped the lid off the bottle.

"No," Jay shook her head, twisting one of the studs in her ear. "It wasn't shock, it was more like he just... _didn't care_. And he should," She leant over the table, picking up a few sheets of paper. "I mean, his wife died a few years back, so all he had left was his son."  
Sam took a paper and looked at it with interest, "Maybe he's diving into his work." He suggested, "Says here he's a professor for a university, something to do with Native American culture."  
Jay thought back to his house, the walls lined with overstocked bookcases."Maybe," She said slowly. "He seemed a bit... _too_ into. If you ask me." She said, before shrugging. "Anyway, it was just an idea. Probably nothing major."

"Enough about that," Dean said, from where he was leaning against the counter. "You find anything else?"

"No connection between the vics," the young woman answered, "As far as I can tell. But, I did find out something interesting. Where the town is built now is where a Native American settlement used to be."

The eldest Winchester nodded slowly, "Maybe some Native American spirit then? Out for a bit of revenge?"

"I would have thought so, but no. Apparently the town's founder, Pierre De Smet, made a totally peaceful deal with the natives. No bad feelings, no need for revenge." Jay said with a sigh.

"I guess we'd better look deeper then," Sam said, standing up from his chair. "I'll go get my laptop, Dean can help out with the papers." He said with a smirk to his brother.

"Bitch." Dean muttered, grabbing a chair and dropping into it next to Jay.

"Jerk," Sam retorted as he stepped out the door.


	5. Fancy a Fry-Up?

"There's been another murder," Sam announced as he entered their motel room, dropping the newspaper and bag of groceries on the table in the kitchenette. His brother groaned and rolled over in the bed that he _still _hadn't gotten out of.

"Does it have to be so early?"

Sam chuckled and shook his head slightly, "Come on, get up."

"Fine, fine." Dean muttered and pushed himself off of his pillow, "Have you told Jay?" He asked, sitting up and yawning.

"Yeah," the younger brother replied from where he was now making some coffee. "She's going to come with us to see the body."

Dean nodded and made his way over to the kitchenette, where he accepted a mug of coffee from his brother, "So, what happened with this poor bastard?" He asked, looking at Sam expectantly.

"Well... He was out on a run and that's about it. He was found dead late last night, so of course it makes front page." He answered with a small shrug. "Awesome," Dean sighed, "Hopefully the cops will have more then."  
"Anyway, I'm gonna take a shower then we'll get going."

* * *

Jay was waiting for the brothers by her car by the time they exited their motel room, she was wearing the same suit she'd worn the day before and looked none the worse for wear from their late night study session. "Glad you two girls finally made it," She said with a small smirk.

Dean smiled at her innocently, "Well, unlike you two _I _like my sleep." He said.

"Whatever," Jay said with a small laugh. "I take it we're all ready to go check out this corpse."  
"It's what we look forward to most on a Thursday morning." Dean said and Jay merely rolled her eyes at him.

"Let's get going then," She said, dropping into the Cabriolet.

* * *

"Well, agents," The small, busy man said as he hurried down the corridor, followed by the three hunters, who shared amused glances. "I must say that it is not at all normal to have deaths like these in a town like this," Dr Erikson said as he bustled into a room. "And it is certainly not normal to have federal agents investigating in a town like this." He seemed rather excited by all of these out of the ordinary occurrences.

"You'd be surprised how often we hear that," Sam said, stepping forward to speak with the older, bespectacled man. "Now, could I just ask you a few questions?"

"Of course, of course!" Dr Erikson exclaimed, apparently more that happy to comply. "In fact, follow me, I have the files on the other murders somewhere around here..." He said, wandering out of the room, Sam close at his heels.

Jay raised an eyebrow at Dean and stepped closer to the corpse lying on the table in the middle of the otherwise strangely empty room. It had been scorched completely black and the crown of the head, and downwards from the blackened area trailed odd, stark white lines- almost like veins in appearance- that covered the face and the top of the shoulders.

"Is that... normal?" Jay wondered as she stared at the strange patterns.

"I have no idea..." Dean muttered, pulling his phone out of his jacket pocket and snapping a few quick photos. "I've never seen anyone..." He paused to examine the file in his other hand. "Struck by lightning... twice before."  
Jay raised her eyebrows, "And that's what happened with the other two vics?"

"Apparently." Dean nodded, scanning the file.

"Funny how there wasn't any rain last night," Jay mused, glancing at Dean.

"It is, almost as if something supernatural were going on." Dean replied with a small smirk.

Before Jay could answer, Dr Erikson hurried back in with Sam trailing behind, carrying two more files.

"Are there any questions you two wish to ask?" Dr Erikson asked, looking at the supposed FBI agents with bright eyes.

"Yes," Jay said, gesturing the the strange lines on the corpse. "What are these? Are they normal?"

"Oh, yes." The doctor nodded energetically. "If you're struck by lightning it is not unusual to have markings like these, I won't go into detail on the matter- it's not really important."

"Mhm," Jay nodded slowly, looking slightly disappointed. The elderly man frowned for a second before understanding dawned on his face, "Oh, I see. You were expecting some kind of foul play?"  
"Uh," Jay looked surprised before gathering herself . "Yes, well... It does go with the job description." She said with a slight smirk.

Dr Erikson shook his head, "Well, I should think you can rule that out, my dear." He said, "These deaths are totally natural. They fit with all the storms we've been having recently. Now they, they are odd."

Sam's interest was instantly piqued, "And why would you say that?" He asked curiously.

"Well," Dr Erikson thought for a moment. "They started about a week ago-"

"When the kid died?" Dean jumped in.

"Yes, now you come to mention it." The doctor nodded, "Anyway, they've never lasted more than... ten minutes, I'd say. But they're very fierce, thunder and lightning, never much rain... Always very cloudy when they happen though."  
The hunters exchanged glances, this could be exactly the kind of information they needed.

"Thank you, Dr Erikson." Sam said, smiling and nodding to the man, "You've been incredibly helpful" He said, "I hope you don't mind if I keep these?" He asked, gesturing to the files.

"No, not at all. Be my guest," Dr Erikson replied with a kindly smile. "Glad to have helped."

* * *

Upon walking out of the morgue, Jay looked at the Winchesters, "Ever heard of a monster that can create storms and fry a man in under sixty seconds?" She asked.

"Nope, never." Dean said, frowning slightly. "I guess this means more research."  
"Of course, Dean." Sam said with a teasing grin, slapping his brother on the shoulder. "Come on, we all know you _love _research."  
"Get off of me..." Dean grumbled, batting away Sam's hand. "Sooner we get to gank this thing the better."

"Spoken like a true Winchester," Jay smirked, unlocking and ducking into her car before either brother could retort.


	6. Thunder Birds are Go!

**Sorry this chapter is late, guys! Traveled all ****day yesterday and so unfortunately had no time to write. :(**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter, leave a review, please! They keep me motivated! :D**

* * *

"Ahah!" Dean exclaimed triumphantly, "Hey, you two! I think I've found our mystery creature."  
His brother raised his head from the pile of papers he'd been sifting through for a good two hours and Jay glanced up from her laptop, rubbing at her eyes as she did so. "What you got, Winchester?"

"Listen to this," Dean said with a smug expression. "So, we know De Smet used to Indian territory-" Sam cut in as Jay raised her eyebrows, "Uh, Dean, we're not supposed to say that now..."  
Dean rolled his eyes and waved his brother off, "Dude, moment of glory here. Anyway, this was the territory of the Sioux tribe, more specifically the Lakota- who're like a sub-tribe." Dean appeared to ponder this for a moment before shrugging it off.

"Not that this isn't fascinating," Jay interrupting, shutting the lid of her laptop and looking at Dean, "But when do we get to the good part?"  
Dean pulled a face at her and carried on with his unhurried explanation, "Seems like all Native American tribes believed in this thing called a Thunder Bird." He said, and grinned slightly as he took in the other two hunter's expressions. "Apparently these were pretty powerful creatures, the Natives believed they could cause storms." He said, shooting a pointed glance at Jay and Sam.

"Yeah," Sam said, suddenly sounding more enthusiastic. "There's something about them here... Thunder Birds were worshiped like gods, especially by the Brulé tribe that lived pretty much where De Smet is today. According to this it was believed they were large birds, capable of creating storms and thunder when they fly. The lore says, clouds are pulled together by its wing beats, the sound of thunder is its wings, sheet lightning is caused when they blink and it carries around glowing snakes which shoot lightning."  
"Alright..." Jay said slowly, "Does it say anything about how to kill these things?"

"There's not much here," Sam said, his eyebrows drawing together as he leant over the papers that were spread out on his motel bed. Jay rolled her eyes, of course there wasn't, with a slight huff of impatience she opened up her laptop again and resumed searching.

* * *

Eventually, after another hour and a few beers, all three hunters were irritable and half-blind from staring at papers and screens for so long. With no results. By some unspoken word of agreement all gave up for the day at the same time, Dean had laced his fingers together and was staring at them as he leaned slightly on the table, occasionally moving to take a swig from the beer bottle beside him, Sam was cheerily tapping away on his laptop, clearly not researching as he appeared to be enjoying whatever he was doing, and Jay was stretched out on Dean's bed, watching some crappy T.V show that she only appeared half interested in. There was a companionable quiet between the three hunters and it was surprisingly peaceful, considering they were planning how to kill a mythological, Native American bird that could kill in any one of a good few painful ways. Though she had found the peace pleasant for the first ten minutes, Jay could feel herself grow more bored with every passing minute. It was an immense relief to her when her phone rang, and she all but leapt up to pull it from her pocket and answer. "Hello?"

"Jay," She knew who it was before they even spoke their name, she would know that teasing tone anywhere. "It's Tanvi."  
"Hi," Jay said, grinning as she mouthed 'excuse me' to Sam and Dean who were watching her curiously, and stepped outside the motel.

"Just checking in to say I'll be getting on the plane in half an hour," The woman on the other end of the phone said. Jay felt excitement rise within her as she thought of seeing Tanvi again, it had been... what? Four years since Tanvi had gone to England, they'd parted on good terms and spoken regularly, but it wasn't the same as seeing each other face to face.

"How long's your flight?" Jay asked, of course she couldn't let Tanvi know quite how excited she was about seeing her again.

"About eight hours," Tanvi replied, "Once I get to the airport I'll catch a few hours at a motel there, so I'm sprightly enough for dealing with you again."  
Jay laughed softly into the phone, not pressing Tanvi to get more sleep- she knew jet lag was hardly a problem for her, she'd flown more than most people her age.

"How's the hunt going?" Tanvi asked, catching Jay's attention once again.

She sighed slightly, "We may have hit a slight brick wall with this one. Can't figure out how to kill the fucking thing." She said, her irritation obvious in her voice. Tanvi tutted slightly in her usual way, Jay knew she was only doing it to wind her up- she'd heard Tanvi say much worse. It was rare but it did happen.

"There's nothing in the lore then..." She said thoughtfully, "Any local experts in the area?"  
Jay hadn't really considered that, "Actually," A grin lit up her face. "There is one."  
"You can thank me later," Tanvi said teasingly. "I'd better go now, you kill that monster for me." She said, laughter lacing her voice.

"Will do," Jay said. "See you tomorrow." She added, not bothering to mask her excitement now.

"I'll probably get there just in time to save your ass," Tanvi laughed, and hung up before Jay could voice her retort.

* * *

When Jay walked back into the room, Dean had stolen her place on his bed and he and Sam were bickering about something inconsequential.

"Jay!" Dean said, looking up as soon as she walked in. "C'mon, which is better: pie or cake?" He asked, before shooting Sam a glare that clearly said 'I can't even believe we're having this conversation'. She thought for a moment, sitting next to Sam, seeing as he was managing to only take up half of his bed.

"Are crepes an option?" She asked finally, and laughed at Dean's near murderous expression.

"I'm surrounded by fucking morons..." He muttered, swinging his legs off the bed and stalking over to the fridge.

"Get me one whilst you're up?" Jay called, grinning mischievously as the man shot her a death glare but did as asked.

He sat back on his bed, holding the bottle out to Jay before snatching it back, "First tell me which is better."  
"Ugh," Jay sighed and rolled her eyes, "Fine." She mock grumbled. "Sorry, Sam," She added quickly, glancing at the younger Winchester who shrugged with a smile. "Fine, yes, pies are better."  
Dean's emerald eyes glinted with triumph and he leaned forward, holding out the beer, which Jay plucked from his grasp before he could change his mind.

"Anyway," She said quickly, before another argument could begin. "You two are going to _love_ me." She said, grinning smugly.

Sam looked up from his laptop with interest, "Why's that?"  
"Well, I realised that we're getting pretty much nowhere with _our _research at the moment. But, there is someone in town who may have exactly the answers we need." Jay said, looking from one brother to the other as realisation dawned on their faces.

"The professor guy?" Dean asked, just for clarification.

"Yep, Professor James, he'll probably have some myth or lore on how to kill a Thunder Bird." Jay said, taking a swig of beer.

Sam smiled, feeling satisfied they were actually getting somewhere now. "Dean and I can go see him tomorrow," he decided.

Jay frowned at him, "And I stay here doing research?"  
"Uh, yeah." Sam said with a small smirk. "You can't come, he thinks you're an FBI agent, so we'll go and you keep researching in case the professor doesn't have anything."  
"Ugh," Jay groaned, taking another swig of her beer. "But just for the record, not happy about it."


	7. Will a Crossbow Do?

"Just let me do the talking," Sam said as he and his brother jogged up the steps to Professor James' house.

Dean rolled his eyes at Sam and rung the doorbell, "Whatever, bitch."  
"Shut up, jerk." Sam muttered as the door was opened at the professor came into view.

"Hello..." He said slowly, studying the brothers. "Can I help you?"  
"I hope so," Sam said with a bright smile. "I'm Sam and this is Dean, we're in your class, and we were wondering if we could ask you some off the curriculum questions?"  
A small smile broke out on the professor's face and he nodded, "Yes, of course. It's always nice to meet eager students."  
Sam grinned and gestured for Dean to follow him as he stepped into the house, he looked around in awe at the mountains of books. "This is quite a collection you've got, sir." He said, and glimpsed Dean out of the corner of his eye, who's lip was curling slightly as he stared around the overwhelming amount of books. He never had been a big reader.

"Yes, indeed," the professor agreed with a smile. "Well, follow me, boys." He lead them into the living room and dropped down in the large armchair opposite the couch.  
Here there were books piled on top of the coffee table in between the couch and chair, and yet more bookshelves. Dean glanced around in disbelief as he sat on the couch next to Sam, "There's no way you've read all of these." He said, and winced almost imperceptibly as Sam stamped on his foot.

"Maybe not all the way through," Professor James allowed. "But, I must have a read at least a chapter of each."  
"Huh..." Dean fiddled with his thumbs absently. "You don't get-" He stopped talking as Sam kicked him in the leg whilst smiling sweetly at the professor.

"So, we were wondering, what do you know about Thunder Birds?"

"Thunder Birds?" The older man frowned slightly and tapped his lip in thought. "Well, most tribes, including the Brulé that were settled around here, believed in them. That they caused storms and in some Native American tribes they're used in what seems to be their version of the creation story."  
Sam nodded along, before sliding in his next question. "And, are there any myths where a Thunder Bird is killed?"  
Professor James chuckled slightly but there was an odd look in his eyes. Nervousness? Sam couldn't tell.

"Now, why would you want to know that?"  
For a moment, Sam was stumped, but then Dean came to his rescue. "His little sister is doing a play, something to do with Native American culture, and they want it to be as accurate as possible." He said easily, and for a moment even Sam almost believed him.

"Ah," The professor nodded. "I see, but no, I'm sorry, nothing comes to mind."  
Dean narrowed his eyes slightly at the professor but said nothing, instead fishing a piece of paper out of his pocket with one of his many phone numbers on it, which he placed on the coffee table. "If you think of anything, fell free to give us a call." He said, flashing the older man a smile before standing.

"Of course, of course," Professor James agreed, nodding absently.  
"And, uh, our condolences about what happened to your son. It's tragic," Sam said as he stood, genuine sympathy lacing his voice, nudging Dean, who then nodded along.

The professor shrugged lightly, "Yes, well, tragedies happen. I suppose there was nothing I could do."  
Dean almost choked and raised his eyebrows at Sam, who stared at the professor for a few minutes before gathering himself and making for the door, muttering a 'goodbye'.

* * *

As soon as the front door had shut behind them, Dean started talking. "I see what Jay meant, that was _really _weird." He said, "I mean, he didn't even _care_ that his son was dead."  
"Yeah, I know, Dean, I was there." Sam said, pulling his phone out. "And all it got us was squat."  
"I know, Dean." He said again, dialing Jay's number.

After a few rings she picked up.

"Told you he was weird."

"What?" Sam asked, frowning slightly. Jay sighed heavily, so that Sam could hear her. "You just went to see Prof James. Yes? And you thought he was weird. Yes?"  
Sam smirked and nodded, despite being on the phone. "Yeah, you were right. He barely seemed to care that his son was dead."  
"Right? I told you!" Jay said triumphantly, then went on to say: "And I take you got nothing from him?"  
"Yep, not a thing."  
"Well, it's a good thing you've got me then. But... I don't know that you'll like what I've found."  
"What?" Sam frowned deeply, "You _have_ found a way to kill it?" At those words, Dean snatched the phone from his brother's hand and held it to his own ear. "Have you have a way to kill it?"

"Calm yourself, Winchester." Jay said, her smirk carrying through her voice. "Yes, I have. I don't suppose either of you have a long bow lying around?"  
"What? No..." Dean thought for a moment, as they reached the Impala and Sam leaned against it.

"But... Will a crossbow do?"

"I guess it might," Jay said thoughtfully. "I mean, I only found one myth, and in that the bird is killed by a young boy with a bow and arrows. But they're essentially the same thing, so I guess it'll work. You two get your asses back here, ASAP." She said, "There's no point in wasting time."  
"Right," Dean grinned into the phone. "We'll be right there."

* * *

The three hunters trekked through the woods, while she'd been researching Jay had discovered that Thunder Birds generally lived as far away from humans as possible, so they'd all decided that the bird would be living in the centre of the woods, seeing as it was still staying relatively near the town.

Midday sunlight filtered through the leaves of the trees, dappling the ground a dark, mossy green and the wind could be heard drifting breezily through the treetops, gently shifting branches as it did so. There was a smell of ozone on the air, probably from all the storms, or perhaps a sign they were nearing the nest of the Thunder Bird. The ground under their feet was still spongy with rain and had it not been for their hunter's reflexes one or maybe all of the hunters would probably have slipped in the occasional muddy patch by now.

Each of the hunters carried a crossbow and a quiver of arrows slung across their backs, Jay was wearing the same outfit as when she'd first met the Winchesters, but she'd also slipped on some black, fingerless gloves. Sam and Dean were wearing their normal clothes, Dean having thrown on his heavy brown leather jacket and Sam a green army style jacket.

All three were on edge, eyes flickering all around them, intent on not missing a thing and ears straining to hear anything that might help them.

Then, all at the same time, they heard a great _whooshing _noise above them, and looked up to see a gigantic bird beating its wings just metres above their heads. It was the size of horse, its wings spanning roughly three metres and its talons at least half a metre long and razor sharp. The feathers covering its entire giant body were silver, gleaming and reflecting rainbows of colour when they caught the sun at an angle, its beak was hooked and looked similar to an eagle's. The most eye-catching thing about the Thunder Bird was that in the place of where eyes should have been were two snakes, both a metre and a half in length and the same silver colour as the bird's feathers.

"Son. Of. A. Bitch." Dean muttered as the humungous bird tilted its head back screeched, a grating sound that left the hunter's ears ringing.

Then the bird beat its wings again, more powerfully this time and all three hunters were thrown backwards as thunder echoed in the skies above.


	8. The Prodigal Sister

"Ugh," Jay groaned softly and slowly lifted her head, wincing slightly as she did so. Her fingers closed around air and she glanced around to see her crossbow lying to her right. Sam and Dean, it seemed, hadn't been as lucky as her. Whereas Jay had managed to land on, albeit rather hard, ground, the Winchesters had both been thrown against trees and were barely conscious.

Fucking brilliant.

The Thunder Bird had stopped in its attack and was merely hovering a few metres away from them, like it was waiting. In the next few seconds, as Jay's head refused to clear, the reason why became apparent. When she saw him, her eyes widened. Professor James was walking towards the Thunder Bird, and before the hunter could cry a warning, he stood in front of it. For a few seconds, nothing happened,then, the professor turned and studied the three semi-conscious hunters.

"So, you _are_ hunters."  
"How very observant of you," Jay said sarcastically. "And now, you need to get away from the overgrown chicken."  
Professor James laughed, and looked at Jay. "No, not after all I gave to get him." And for the first time, Jay noticed some hint of emotion in the man, remorse. Or maybe grief.

"Wait..." Jay narrowed her eyes slightly, in an effort to think. "Your son... Did you-"  
"I did what I had to do!" The professor snapped, and Jay paled slightly.

She looked from the Thunder Bird to the man in front of her, "The thing behind you may be supernatural, but you're the monster." She spat, glaring at the man, her bright hazel eyes flashing with anger and disgust.

Professor James snarled, "It was one life! One life to bring the Thunder Bird to our world! One life to save land, and other areas, in time."

"You crazy son of a bitch." Dean mumbled, apparently he was feeling better.

"It may seem that way to you, but I'm doing this for the greater good!"  
"What?!" Jay staggered to her feet, seeming to be the least stunned, but still too far from her crossbow. "You're sick." She said, staring at him in horror.

The professor smiled humourlessly, "Possibly. But, how are you going to stop me?" He asked, and waved his hand at the hunters. The Thunder Bird rose again, the snakes in its eye sockets hissing and writhing as they began to glow.

"Well, that can't be good." Jay muttered, diving for her crossbow, but knowing she would be too late. It would kill one, maybe two of them, before she could fire a bolt. Whilst she turned, gathering up the crossbow, the Thunder Bird screeched again; though this time it sounded more like a scream, and the glow of the snakes began to dim. Jay frowned, her still foggy mind wondering what was going on, before her eyes found the crossbow bolt buried in the left wing of the Thunder Bird. She glanced at Sam and Dean, it couldn't have been either of them; their crossbows were still metres away from them and they were still dazed.

"I never liked birds," Came a familiar voice from behind the Thunder Bird.

Professor James spun on his heel, his eyes scanning the woodland in front of him, searching for the shooter.

"You looking for me?" Came the light voice again, and a young woman stepped forwards, her sunny blonde hair pulled back in a French plait and her sky blue eyes slightly narrowed. She was dressed in a low cut indigo shirt, light blue bootleg jeans, flat brown and leather ankle boots, her navy blue leather jacket was fitted to her curvy frame.

"That's funny, because I was just looking for you. You the dick that set a monster on my sister?"  
Professor James' mouth fell open and he gaped at the woman in front of him, unable to speak, apparently, to the woman that had just half-killed his pride and joy. While Tanvi had the professor distracted, Jay raised her crossbow and shot the bolt into the right wing of the bird. It screamed again and began to glow, lightning arced across the midday sky, thunder rocked the ground and then, just as suddenly as it had started, the bird was gone and there was no evidence of its presence other than the scorch mark in the moss and grass.

"Nice one, sis." Tanvi called, before returning her icy gaze to the professor.

"I-I..."  
"You don't know what to say? How to defend yourself? What you did? Ashamed? Afraid?" Tanvi asked, her voice cold. "I would be, and I would feel a whole lot worse if Jay was the one to decide what happens to you."

The professor gulped and glanced at Jay, who glared at him, before walking over to the Winchesters and kneeling next to them, checking them over quickly.

"But she's not," Tanvi continued. "Partially because she probably has a concussion now, but also because I'm here now. And I was thinking something along the lines of: we call the police, get you arrested, and you can go to prison for life. How's that, hm?" She asked, tilting her head slightly to the side and smiling sweetly at the professor.

"A-and what are you going to tell them? That I summoned an ancient Indian spirit and used it as my personal assassin?" The professor, sarcasm creeping into his voice as he regained a little of his confidence.

Tanvi laughed, a musical that didn't suit the situation, then she stopped abruptly and looked coldly at the professor again. "You really think I'm _that_ dull? No, no, no. I'm far more original than that." She pulled her phone from her pocket and dialled 911. "Police, quickly, please!"  
The professor frowned, then his expression turned to panic and he lunged forward, grabbing for the phone, but Tanvi stepped swiftly back and smoothly pulled one of her two knives from its scabbard. She proceeded to hold it against the professor's neck, raising her eyebrows in warning.

"Yes, there's a man here. He tried to kill me and my friends! I managed to knock him out but he might wake up soon!" Her voice had been manipulated to panic, though her expression remained relatively calm. "We're in the woods just outside of De Smet. Please get here soon! My name's Lilia Smith."

Tanvi hung up and flashed a smile to Professor James, "There, I think my sister and her..." She glanced at Jay who mouthed 'friends' to her.

"Friends look beaten up enough for it to be believable that you just tried to kill them, and, of course, we'll provide you with a weapon of choice."  
The professor stared at her, "Wha- I..."  
"Oh, there's just one thing I've forgotten." Tanvi rolled her eyes at herself, "I knew there was something." She said to the professor, and smiled sweetly as her fist shot forward and slammed into his jaw. She did nothing to slow his decent to the ground.

* * *

Once the police had arrived, arrested the professor, had accounts from the four hunters, and been assured that the four would be _absolutely fine_ and that there was _no reason _to hang around them anymore, Sam, Dean and Jay collected their crossbows from where they'd been hastily hidden in a few far off bushes and then walked back to the clearing.

"So, thanks, for, uh, killing the Thunder Bird." Sam said to Tanvi as the group walked back to the cars.

"_Helping_ to kill the Thunder Bird." Jay corrected.

"You're welcome, I did say to Jay I'd be here just in time to save her ass. Guess you two don't have to owe me this time, first one's a freebee." Tanvi said with a wink and Jay rolled her eyes.

Dean chuckled and glanced at Tanvi, "So, how'd you know where to find us?"  
"Jay texted me where you guys would be, and, no offence, but what with the lightning and thunder you weren't exactly hard to miss." She said teasingly.

"And, you two are sisters?" Dean asked, remembering what Ash had told him and Sam.

"Sadly," Jay muttered with a mischievous grin.

"She loves me really." Tanvi informed the Winchesters who both grinned.

"You gonna be hanging around for a while?" Sam asked as the cars came into sight.

Tanvi paused for a moment and watched as Jay opened the boot of the Cabriolet and Dean the Impala, "Yeah." She said with a smile raising the corner of her lips.

"Guess you can never really escape the life, can you?" Tanvi said, shooting Sam a knowing look before joining Jay in her car.


	9. Family Business

Dean walked into his shared motel room the day after the hunt, to see Jay sitting at the kitchenette table, bent over what looked to be a journal and scribbling down notes, he glanced to the bedroom to see Sam and Tanvi talking while sitting opposite one another on the beds.

"Hey," he said to Jay, dropping down in the chair across from her. Jay glanced up, she'd pulled her dark hair into a ponytail and Dean could now see she had three piercings in the lobe of each ear, with a silver snake winding around the top of her left.

"Hi," she said, smiling as she greeted him.

"What you doing?"  
"Writing up this job," Jay answered, gesturing to what was definitely a journal. "I mean, I doubt I'm gonna come up against Thunder Birds again, but just in case. Don't you guys do this?" She asked, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"Uh, no." Dean shook his head, "We've got our dad's journal."  
"So you still use that? You don't want one of your own?" Jay asked.

"No," Dean shrugged, "Not really. Why?"  
"Well, when I got to actually work jobs, I wanted to make sure I took down everything. _Especially _when I started hunting alone." Jay said, glancing fondly at her worn journal.

"When did you start hunting?" Dean asked, he'd heard scraps from Ash, but wanted to know more. Jay looked thoughtful for a moment and closed her journal, apparently done writing.

"Tanvi and I grew up in this life, right from day one. But I worked my first case as soon as I turned sixteen." She said, an odd expression crossing her face, but she quickly smoothed it out.

Sixteen? Dean had been eighteen when he'd worked his first job. "And was that with your parents, or...?"  
Jay shook her head quickly, "No. My parents died a few days before I turned sixteen, Tanvi and I hunted down the bastards that killed them." She said, her voice and expression carefully controlled as she looked at Dean.

"Oh," Dean swallowed, he'd been there. "I'm sorry-"  
"Don't." Jay said with a small grin. "I've had nine years to get over it, besides, we were brought up knowing that it was always going to happen."  
"You didn't have any choice?" Dean asked, looking at Jay curiously.

Jay shrugged, "Didn't need one. Both sides of my family have been hunting for as far back as anyone can trace, it's just what we do. We don't moan about it." Dean nodded, and found himself looking at her with new respect.

"So," Jay said, changing the subject. "Who told you Tanvi and I are sisters?"  
"What?" Dean frowned slightly. "Uh, why do you ask?"  
"Well, usually we have to go through the whole explanation of why we look _so _different and everything. And then we have to convince people that we are, _in fact_, full sisters. It's just a lot of effort." Jay said with a smirk.

"Ah, uh, that would be Ash."  
Jay nodded slowly, "Should have known. Hunters are worse for gossiping than high school girls."  
"Hey!" Dean protested, laughing a little as he did so. "You saying it's not true?" Jay asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Well..." Dean thought for a moment, "Maybe a little..."

* * *

Tanvi glanced at her sister as she saw her laughing with the other hunter, and smiled slightly, it had been years since she'd seen her sister.

"So, what made you decide to come back?" Sam asked, his tone curious.

"Hmm..." Tanvi exhaled as she thought, running slender fingers through her now loose golden hair. "To tell the truth, I didn't actually last that long out of the life, even in England." She explained, "The Willows are an English hunting family, and so _lots _of hunters over there knew me. I barely lasted a month without getting a call from some newbie who was in over their head."  
The youngest Winchester nodded, though Tanvi's story made perfect sense and he had no reason to doubt her, there was something a little off about it. But, he brushed it aside, he was probably just being paranoid.

"How long did you stay in England for?" Sam asked.

"Oh... seven years." Tanvi said, "Soon as Jay turned eighteen, I decided I wanted out. Well, I _thought _I did."

"And then, because you figured you'd barely gotten out in England, you decided to come back over here."  
"Basically, yep." Tanvi said with a small nod, smiling at Sam. "You think you'll hunt with Jay?" Sam asked, he figured the sisters weren't quite as close as him and Dean. Tanvi shrugged lightly, even that small gesture she managed to make look graceful, fiddling with the white detailing on her navy blazer that she had exchanged with her leather jacket.  
"I don't know, maybe a little bit, but I think Jay prefers solo hunting. Plus, we kind of have to get used to each other again first." Sam nodded along, it sounded much the same as when he and Dean had first started hunting together again, he thought, surprised at how much had happened in that time. The young hunter found himself wanting to tell Tanvi and Jay all about their current problems, the Willows seemed trustworthy and, from what he had seen, were excellent hunters. He'd talk to Dean about it, before they all moved on to their next jobs.

"Alright," Tanvi declared, standing up and glancing at the clock. "About time we all found a bar." She said, the edges of her lips curling upwards and Dean grinned at her.

"Sounds like an awesome plan."  
Jay rolled her eyes playfully, "Fine, we'll meet you by the cars in ten."


	10. We'll See Them Again

"You did not!"  
"I did!"  
Tanvi crossed her arms and proceeded to look doubtfully at her sister, "That wouldn't work."  
"I was there, trust me, it did." Jay said flatly, "If you want to distract a banshee, then play rock music _really _loudly."  
Dean neared the two just in time to hear the last comment, "And how did you find out?" He asked, "I guess you weren't just walking around blasting out music because it makes you look so cool." He said with a small smirk.

"My phone went off," Jay said. "Just as I was hunting, and the banshee stopped, right in its tracks."  
"So, you were screwed and you were saved by a desperate hook-up calling you for the hundredth time." Tanvi said, smiling teasingly at her sister who rolled her eyes.

"I think you're confusing yourself with me," Jay said. "I had _everything _under control."

Tanvi smiled and nodded, toying with the opal-studded golden cross around her neck, it matched the two opal studs in her ears, Dean noticed. Both sisters had the same kind of necklace, but Jay's was made of silver and appeared to be studded with sapphires. The crosses puzzled Dean a little, he hadn't exactly thought of Jay as the religious type.

"You two ready then?" Sam asked, glancing at the sisters, who both nodded. Tanvi had applied new make-up, and even with the light touches that she had added it was done so skillfully that her sky coloured eyes seemed even larger, her entire face was softened and her lips were a tantalising shade of pale pink. However, Jay had kept her own make-up very minimalistic, having applied only mascara and a little lip gloss.

Jay tilted her head towards her sister, noting the boy's appreciative glances, "She's on the prowl tonight." She said with a small smirk as she turned to open the driver's door.

"'Prowl' makes me sound like an animal," Tanvi complained, winking at Sam and Dean. "And I'm just going to be browsing, there's no guarantee I'll be going home with anyone." She called to Jay.

"Don't lie, Tanvi," Jay replied as she ducked into the Cabriolet. "It's such a bad colour on you."

Sam and Dean exchanged amused glanced as the sisters continued their light-hearted bickering, then got in the Impala, seeing as it was doubtful Jay would wait for them.

* * *

Within minutes of getting a table in the pleasantly crowded bar, the group had managed to find a table in the pleasantly crowded bar. Tanvi was glancing around the bar, smiling coyly when she caught anyone's eye, but her gaze kept returning to a cute brunette in a slinky red dress and a blonde who's friends kept shoving and pushing at him in obvious attempts to get him to go and talk to her.

"I'd go talk to the brunette," Jay muttered to her sister, and Tanvi nodded thoughtfully.

"She is _extremely _cute," Tanvi agreed, "Plus the guy seems to have a girl watching him anyway."  
Jay laughed, "Always so thoughtful."

"She do this a lot?" Dean asked, gesturing to Tanvi.

Jay nodded with a grin, "_All _the time."

Tanvi pouted at her sister as she straightened her blazer before standing, "You're just being boring."  
"No," Jay shook her head, evidently very used to this behaviour. "It's just I can control myself around good-looking people." She said with a small smirk.

Tanvi shrugged lightly, "I would have thought that's obvious." She said, winking at Sam and Dean before slinking over to the brunette.

Sam smiled, "I guess that all meant things have just fallen back into place then?" He asked Jay.

Jay nodded slowly, "Pretty much." She said, flashing Sam a smile before taking a swig of beer.

Dean watched her carefully, he knew that kind of smile all too well, it was the one he used on a regular basis when he was worried and trying to hide it.

"You going right on to another hunt?" Sam asked, glancing around the room before looking back to Jay.

"I think so," she said. "I mean, that's the best way for us to get used to each other again, after that... I don't know, haven't been to a good concert in a while." She mused, fiddling with the label of her bottle.

For a few more minutes the three discussed bands and concerts, the best and worst that they been to, which lead to some fairly entertaining anecdotes.

"So, she had bought you the tickets, and you still didn't figure it out?" Dean asked, between gasps for breath as he laughed. Jay shrugged with a mischievous grin, "I guess I did shove her pretty far into the friendzone." She said, "And it's not like I didn't give her fair warning, I told her over and over, _I'm not into girls_." Tanvi appeared at Jay's side out of nowhere, beaming brightly, "Milly and I are going to go back to her place, I'll see you in the morning."  
Jay rolled her eyes playfully and nodded, "See you then, have fun."  
"Duh!" Tanvi called over her shoulder as she walked away from the table to where Milly was waiting at the bar door.

"So, you don't really do that kind of thing?" Dean asked Jay, glancing from Tanvi to Jay.

"Oh, I do." Jay said, smirking slightly, "Just not always, plus I reckon tonight you two will be keeping the men away."  
Dean glanced at Sam and they both chuckled, "And otherwise you'd be doing the same as Tanvi?"  
"Maybe, I don't know." Jay said, "What's so intriguing about my sex life?"

Dean coughed and flushed a little (though it could have just been because of the coughing) and Sam snorted, "He's like this with everyone." Sam said to Jay, "I wouldn't worry about it, he doesn't understand boundaries."  
Jay laughed at Dean, who did his best to look innocent. "I do!" He protested, "But we're amongst friends here, right?"  
Jay raised an eyebrow at him, "Sure you're not getting ahead of yourself, Winchester?" She asked playfully.

Sam laughed at Dean's slightly shocked expression, "Well, I just figured-"  
"Cool off, Winchester." Jay cut in, rolling her eyes. "'Course we are, besides, hunters gotta keep together."

"I'll drink to that," Dean said, and Sam nodded.

* * *

A hour or so later and Sam, Dean and Jay were exiting the bar and walking to the cars. "So, when will you guys be leaving?" Dean asked as they neared the cars.

"Next few days, probably." Jay answered, "We need sort of Tanvi's I.D and then find a job, you guys staying much longer?"  
"We can hang around with you," Sam said, "We'll only be going to the Roadhouse anyway."  
Jay raised an eyebrow, "It's like you two live there." She said, "What do you need to talk to Ash about so much? I know for a fact you're not swapping hair tips."  
Dean smirked, "He's just the best source for interesting jobs," he said easily and Jay raised an eyebrow as she opened her car door. "Right," she said, "Of course. Anyway, I'll see you two tomorrow, yeah?"  
"Yeah," Sam said, before ducking into the Impala after Dean.

* * *

A few days later and the Willows were all but gone from the motel, they stood in the parking lot with the Winchester brothers.

"You both keep in touch, right?" Dean said, hugging Tanvi first and then Jay.

"Course," Jay said with a small smirk, after being crushed in a bear hug from Sam.

"No going off with strange men, Tanvi." Sam said with a teasing smile and she winked.

"You didn't say anything about the girls, though," Tanvi said cheekily, before dropping into the Cabriolet.

"And you," Dean said, grinning at Jay. "Don't get yourself killed."  
"What do you take me for, Winchester?" She asked, rolling her eyes playfully. "I'll probably see you both again just in time to save your asses." Jay added with a smirk, before ducking into her car and pulling out of the parking lot, waving out of the window as they drove down the road.

Sam and Dean waved after them until they were out of sight, and just as they turned to walk back to the motel, Sam's face twisted in pain and his knees buckled.

"Sam?! Oh, fuck, Sam!" Dean almost shouted, lowering his brother to the ground, he knew exactly what was happening.

_Jay, hazel eyes blazing with anger as she stares at a woman, a woman with silvery grey hair that doesn't match her young face, and coal black eyes, her lips pulled back in an animalistic snarl.  
"Come on then, bitch," Jay growls, raising her handgun. "Kill me, I dare you."  
The woman laughs sharply, "You know that's not how this works. Either one of us dies and we're gone, doomed to fight for eternity, until one dies. For good."_

_Jay grins, but it's not her normal mischievous grin, it's terrifying. It is cold, calculating and deadly. "Then let's get this over with."  
She pulls the trigger, the gun fires- just as the woman leaps forward._

The vision switched suddenly.

"_My nest," Hisses a man, his skin dark and expression a mixture of rage and grief. "My children, all of them. You heartless-"  
"Really? Insults?" Tanvi stands at a doorway of a derelict room, a machete in hand, dripping with blood. "Sweetheart, you can't be serious."_

"_I'll kill you," The man promises, baring his teeth at her._

_Tanvi raises an eyebrow, "That's what the others all said." She informs him with eyes like ice. "I'd like to see you try."_

_The man yells and surges forward and Tanvi raises her machete; ready for the kill._

Sam gasped as the vision left him, and found himself staring up into Dean's worried emerald eyes. "I'm fine," he managed, "I'm fine."  
"What was that?" Dean demanded, helping him stand.

"Jay and Tanvi," Sam frowned and rubbed his forehead. "I-I... They're important, I'll explain later, when my head stops pounding."  
Dean sighed and rubbed a hand over his face, glancing down the road that the Willows had long since left.

"This isn't the last time we'll see them, is it?"

* * *

**Alright! I finished! Thanks to everyone who favourited, followed and reviewed; it means a _lot _to me. I will be continuing this series, but later (because I want to do a different fandom now), once I've finished my Superwholock fanfiction I will continue with this series- and I can't wait! Thanks again for all your support guys, you're the best!  
-Dion**


End file.
